


Costume Party

by HectorRashbaum (FifteenDozenTimes)



Category: Actors - Fandom, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenDozenTimes/pseuds/HectorRashbaum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is pretty sure he's straight...good thing Zac makes such a pretty lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Party

If someone had asked Kevin if he thought Zac Efron would make a hot girl, he'd probably look at them like they were weird, 'cause that's a weird question, and say "no". But Kevin's wrong a lot. And this time he's a lot wrong. Like, a lot a lot.

"Is that your 'Ask the Wizard' costume?" Girl-Zac asks, eyebrow (_perfectly-plucked_ eyebrow) arched. "Very original."

"Uh." Zac has heels on, and his legs are kind of really pretty. And he's more broad-shouldered than a girl should probably be, more muscular, but he's not even that far out of the norm. Like, he could be in the WNBA or something. Well, he's kind of short for that, maybe. But whatever, the point is, wherever he got his extensions they _totally match his hair_ and he completely looks like a girl, and he's a _hot girl_, in a really tight dress (what are his boobs? Is it okay to ask a friend in drag to squeeze his boobs or is that like asking a regular girl?), with a really awesome body, and...what. "I – uh."

"I was gonna call myself Zoe but I thought that might be weird." No weirder than that voice with that body, whoa. "There aren't enough girl names that start with Z, so, y'know, I guess the charade ends with the dress. Ready to go, Bon Jovi?"

"Uh."

\- - - - - -

Kevin knows he's been acting like he's on a date all night, mostly 'cause Zac kept asking him, "dude, you know I'm not _actually_ a girl, right?" every time Kevin opened a door for him, or asked if he needed something, or did something else Chivalrous Jonas Brother-y out of habit when he saw the skirt and heels and pretty wavy hair (Zac gave up eventually and enjoyed the service). Which is kind of weird, but whatever. He's just getting into the spirit of things, or something. Whatever. Also, Zac keeps asking people to rub his legs, 'cause he didn't shave them for nothing, dammit (apparently), and that's kind of distracting, so he can't really be blamed for being, y'know, distracted. A lot.

When he ducks away to use the bathroom, Zac's in there, fixing his lipstick. It's red, really red, and his dress is black and Zac's a really pretty woman and it's probably just 'cause Kevin's had a couple of the fruity pink drinks Vanessa makes him and he doesn't drink all that often, but he's feeling really...weird right now. Something about the way Zac's looking at him while he looks at Zac in the mirror is making his stomach all twisty.

Zac makes a really hot girl.

He puts his lipstick away – in his purse, 'cause he really is committed to this whole drag thing – straightens up, adjusts his boobs (they're Jello, Jello in water balloons, Vanessa asked him earlier, got a good feel), turns to face Kevin. And, okay, he's gotta ask Vanessa what's _in_ those drinks, and remind her he's a lightweight, 'cause Zac's walking him back towards the door, backing him up against it, and his head's all fuzzy and he can't breathe.

Zac reaches around Kevin's hip, locks the door. His lips are really, really red; it's a good color for him.

"I – what?"

Kevin barely gets that out before Zac kisses him, which isn't really much of an answer. Not that it was much of a question. And, okay, that's really awesome. And this makes _absolutely no sense_ because Kevin is _totally not gay_. So. Okay. It's not Zac kissing him, obviously, it's just a girl, gotta be a girl who just looks a lot like Zac-in-drag and who corners random guys in bathrooms and this isn't really his thing but, y'know, the drinks, or something, and this is a _really fabulous kiss_.

The girl pulls back, and Kevin leans a little, tries to pull her back in, but she just grins and slips down his body, down to where his dick is hard from the way she kissed him like she knew this was next, from the feel of her pressed against him, and she just looks up at him, and she looks _so much like Zac_, so incredibly hot (those are...two separate thoughts. Supposed to be. Kevin's brain is messed-up right now).

"I've wanted to do this," she says, unzipping his fly, and man her voice is kind of Zac-ish, which is kind of weird, but not the boner-killer he'd expect (the opposite, actually, his dick surges and almost pops out of his boxers on its own), "for so fucking long, Kev," and she's got her hand around his dick, her big rough hand and it's warm and dry, feels so good.

She strokes a few times, slow, teasing, and Kevin just lets his head drop against the door, can't watch her, it's a little too much, her face is a little too – it's a little too much, and when she takes him into her mouth, sucks on the head he yelps a little, which is kind of embarrassing, but she just keeps sucking, and stroking, and this is basically the best feeling in the _entire world_.

Kevin's head is swirling, fuzzy thoughts crashing into each other going way too fast; his body is just..._pressure_, everywhere, and it's awesome, feels _so incredibly good_ but it's way too much and he can't breathe and it's – the girl, she's - Zac – he can't – he tangles his fingers in wavy hair, but it's not real, he's got a handful of denial, so he lets go and clutches feebly at the door, arches, jerks his hips a little.

"Zac," he moans, opens his eyes and looks down, and Zac's watching him, lipstick smeared and eyes too blue and he swallows Kevin's come, groaning around Kevin's dick while he jerks himself off inside his panties. "Zac."


End file.
